User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 3
Archive 1 | Archive 2 ---- The old talk has been archived...again. Just wake me up when I reach 20 messages. 18:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Module Summaries in Brick Pages Hi, you reverted a change I made about Blue LEGO Brick saying "we don't need this much info on this page." Respectfully, I disagree. For example, the Red Brick page has the identical information that was added to blue and is very helpful in summarizing the statistics and choosing which kind of module to use at a glance (without going into each individual module). What do you think? Thanks. Hmm...sorry for reverting that. I didn't realize that that was not the only article using such a tool. 22:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Archival Hmm, maybe this isn't as effective as I thought, since you have to add everything back afterwards xD And xD to the new message at move page thing =P Also, I've got a question... Actually a few. # What would category this go in? # What category would this article go in? # Is there a category for groups? # Do the main pages go in categories? =P # What would This link go in? # How do you make the cache of list pages refresh? >_>'' --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing #Category:MLN #Games (Make a new category and put some more games into it, or Arcade Token for example) #You mean sub-categories, right? #I guess not, unless you want to make an extra category like "Wiki Main Pages" #Category:Help #You can't as far as I know. So far it's been updating at about 10:40am everyday. It annoyed me so much as I was clearing out the . 19:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :: # Ok, I guess it'd have to do with MLN... # Ok then. # No, I mean for groups like the P.O.S. and House of Gauntlets =P # Ok then. "Wiki Main Pages" it is =P # Done. # Dang... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:41, 10 March 2009 (UTC) # All right. # All right. # Done: Category:Organizations. # Main pages go in Category:Browse. # All right. # All right. 22:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) This link Erm, the page kinda said not to delete it...? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :But, the comment kinda said the link was corrected... 20:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Which comment? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The deletion comment. I corrected the link. 20:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::It was just an example link that was hard to define otherwise. I'm currently clearing up confusing test. BrickNav That Nav =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know now. 22:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Think we can make a Networker version of it, even if we have to somehow split it into Ranks? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Sure, It would take some time, (and by some, I mean a lot) but we could do it. 23:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC) No it won't. All it needs is a bit of #switch coding. =) I'll make it. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Commmunity Portal Just to bring this to your attention. Any ideas? 22:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Any at all? 23:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) New User Hey man, it's 72.90.98.174. I finally got a UserName. I am now known as uiuiuy35. I have a question, how do I edit my sig? Uiuiuy35 01:54, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I could help you out with that. Go to the "More" tab on the upper right, scroll down to My Preferences, first thing you see. If you want a custom sig, then use the same wiki markup you'd use for anything. Cheers, mate! 02:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Uiuiuy35 02:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Nails I have 14 pipes, so proportion: 3:10, 12:40! 40 Nails please! :Trade Module is now set up. 03:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Category Um...it's unused because the networkers that had it were corrected. Are there any more Networkers that need fixing or so? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Probably, but we just haven't marked them. 22:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, while you guys are doing all the images, should I look up the networkers and see? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::All right. Sounds good to me. 22:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::All the Networkers have their Templates... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Good, but who knows when new Networkers might pop out? The template is always handy. 18:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Image Categories You guys are going fast enough that I have to open up a ton of tabs xD Good job guys =) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Guess I must be working to hard...I almost put Don Brickote in the Modules category XD ::This list looks even more flooded than when the Revolution happened! Thanks Omega :) 22:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know, it's crazy 0_o :::No prob =) So far, nothing for the Networkers... :::Heh, it's funny, thousands of Kjhf and FB100Z edits, and scattered through it are some from me =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should stop for today and wait for the cache refresh tomorrow. 23:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, goodnight. Made the trade. Sorry it is so late. I have been really sick, and I still have a little something today. :Thanks...I was thinking about asking you about that. 17:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ATM Hey, I just realized that that has a silly acronym xD Anyway, what're we gonna do with that other image then...? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) BS01Swert mistakenly inserted the URL of the original image on his userpage. That's why it doesn't show up on Swert's userpage. I corrected that. Also, Aleks60 can put whatever appropriate images he wants on his userpage...even though he has a rather poor reputation, that doesn't take away his rights. 18:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :1. I meant the Agori Trophy Module. :2. Even if it's someone else's image? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::1. I'll delete it. ::2. If the image "belongs" to Swert, then it shouldn't be on this wiki in the first place. 18:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC)